Increased packaging densities in current computer assemblies in conjunction with increased market demand for lower profile computer systems has resulted in a tradeoff between space and accommodation of multiple peripheral cards. Small form factor personal computers have little room for expansion slots. Typically, a choice is made to provide only one expansion slot such as a PCI or graphics slot.
Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide a system that allows a small form factor chassis to accommodate either a PCI or a graphics peripheral card without omitting the other.